


Show of Strength

by Rohirrim_Writer



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, C-Virus, Drabble, F/M, Kristoff eats an apple like a caveman, Quarantine, and they were ROOMMATES, but Anna is into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohirrim_Writer/pseuds/Rohirrim_Writer
Summary: It’s day 26 of quarantine and Anna is starting to go a little crazy. It’d been nice at first. Maybe even a bit reminiscent of growing up in Minnesota where the winters got so brutal they’d be stuck inside for days. But this meant that she was more than equipt to keep the boredom at bay.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Show of Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post, special thanks to lelitachay for encouraging me to write it.

It’s day 26 of quarantine and Anna is starting to go a little crazy. It’d been nice at first. Maybe even a bit reminiscent of growing up in Minnesota where the winters got so brutal they’d be stuck inside for days. But this meant that she was more than equipt to keep the boredom at bay. 

But by now, she’d run run out of projects. She’d finished the blanket that had been sitting, half-finished in the back of her closet and the discarded scrapbook she’d started shortly after they started dating. 

She’d even sewn back on the button that had popped off her favorite jacket three years ago. She’d refinished their bedside table.

Twenty six days in and Anna was out of things to do. She couldn’t reorganize the panty one more time and if she moved around the cabinets again Kristoff was going to lose it. He was already having a hard time finding the coffee mugs every morning. 

She’s laying on the couch, head propped up against the back cushion, watching Kristoff struggle around the ‘refurbished’ kitchen when she sees him do it for the first time. He’s looking for a snack, they’re always looking for snacks. There isn’t much else to  _ do  _ but look for snacks. 

Minecraft is paused in the background, the ambient music the only sound besides Kristoff’s scavenging. He opens and closes the fridges, settles for an apple. 

With the season on pause he’s gotten a little bit soft. Not much, his strict at home training regimen won’t allow it, but he’s not as lean as he usually is. Anna loves it. He’s more comfortable to lay against on the couch and his  _ ass. _ Anna wax poetic about it. 

It’s easy to forget when he’s like this, building the perfect barn for his reindeer, and lounging around in joggers that he can fuck her hard against the wall, holding her up by her thighs the entire time. 

Her boyfriend is _ strong _ . 

It’s still a startling reminder of the fact when he stands in the kitchen, and instead of biting into his apple like a normal person, grabs it with his fist and  _ tears  _ a chunk off the side. He then brings it to his mouth and eats straight through the entire lump, core and all. 

Anna’s speechless. Kristoff’s oblivious, chewing and staring off into space like he’s solving one of life’s great mysteries. 

And then he  _ does it again _ , tearing into the thing like he’s a caveman. 

It’s ridiculous really. He’s already eaten through half the apple in the time it would take Anna to cut hers into perfect little slices. 

“What are you doing?” She laughs. 

He looks up, mouth still open around a big bite, “Huh?” 

“Nothing.” He looks suspicious, he should be, but she really shouldn’t tell him he eats apples like a freak. After all, who is she to complain about how he eats his fruit?


End file.
